crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
Gatling Gun
Gatling Gun is a machine gun that featured in CrossFire. Overview Gatling Gun takes the form of the M134 Minigun that's fed with 7.62x51mm NATO round, giving it good firepower. This weapon has the largest magazine capacity among MG family with a 150-round belt (on pair with Reibel MG's pan magazine) with 150 rounds in reverse, however its incredibly fast firing speed means ammo will deplete very quickly. Gatling Gun is also very heavy, slowing down its users a lot when firing while moving, and the recoil is also very high - however, with proper burst fire, this gun can be very accurate at mid to long distance. This gun also suffers from a delay firing start as the barrel needs to spin before spitting out ammo - players need to take caution of pre-spinning the barrel while waiting for opponents so they can fire the gun faster. 'Advantages' * Moderate-high damage dealing. * Moderate accuracy. * Fast rate of fire. * High magazine capacity. 'Disadvantages' * Loses accuracy when sprayed for a long time. * Long spin-up time. * Hard to move when firing or spinning-up. * Slow reloading speed. * High recoil. * Very heavyweight. Availability Available in all CrossFire versions Variants GATLING_GUN-BLUE_CRYSTAL.png|Blue Crystal Gatling Gun Gold.png|Gold GATLINGGUN-H.png|Halloween GatlingGun_InfernalDragon.png|Infernal Dragon Gatling_Gun_Inferno_Dragon_Noble_Gold.png|Infernal Dragon Noble Gold Gatling_Gun_Infernal_Dragon_Prime.png|Infernal Dragon Prime Gatling Magma.png|Magma GatlingGun_Razer2015.png|Razer MG Gatling Gun-US.png|Ultimate Silver BI GatlingGun WildShot.PNG|Wild Shot BI GatlingGun WildShot Red.PNG|Wild Shot Red BI GatlingGun WildShot Gold.PNG|Wild Shot Gold Special MG APGatlingGun.png|AP* Note: * (*) Gatling Gun-AP is only obtainable in Challenge Mode. Challenge Mode Crater and Crater 2 The Gatling Gun appears in Crater map as mounted weapon. Each player has 500 rounds to use it (Shared with both guns, unfortunately), and this can be refilled by visiting ammo supply station. It has higher accuracy due to fixed position, but limited rotating angle. Devastated City, Boss Arena, Defense Mode and Trial Challenge Mode :Main article: 'AP Gatling Gun'' There is a special variant called Gatling Gun-AP appears in special supply crates (Devastated City, Boss Arena, Defense Mode and Fatal Canyon). This one is much lighter and have lower recoil, shorter barrel spinning time and does not need to reload. Comes with 350 rounds and automatically disappears after 30 seconds. Trivia * Actually, the real Gatling Gun was invented in 1862 by Dr. Richard J. Gatling. It also is a generic term that refers to any cyclic multi-barrel design, which allows a very high rate of fire. Most of these weapons are high-caliber cannons mounted on fighter and attack aircraft to engage their targets, like the M61 Vulcan 20mm, GAU-8/A Avenger 30mm, or the '''M134 Minigun 7.62x51mm, the last being a machine gun (due to its smaller caliber) and the actual weapon shown in-game. * This gun has a different firing sound in CF China. * Due to its incredibly fast firing rate, using this gun often results in 14_2 client error code, which is supposed to detect automatic firing (For sniper rifles). Tapping LMB makes this gun fires faster than it can normally, so players are bound to get hit with this error. So tapping should only be done for a very short time to avoid this error. ** After 2.0 update, this error seems to have been eliminated altogether. * The first person view and third person view of character holding this gun is inconsistency. In first person view, character holds the upper handle with his right hand but in third person view, the character holds it with their left hand. This is similar to KAC ChainSAW's case. * The reloading sound in actual gameplay is shorter than when watching someone with this gun. * After some patches, Gatling Gun in CF Russia and CF Vietnam triggers a strange sound when the barrel stops moving - this also happens if players tap LMB in rhythm without firing the gun. Whether or not this is intentional is questionable. * Despite getting less and less used these days due to the release of many other superior MGs such as MG3, KAC ChainSAW, etc., the Gatling Gun actually continues to receive a new variant every now and then. It even received a VVIP variant. * Gatling Gun is the first machine gun to receive a second model, followed by RPK. ** Also, both Gatling Gun and RPK is currently the only machine guns to receive a VVIP variant. Both gun shares the same skin, which is the Infernal Dragon. * In CF Vietnam, similar to XM8, this gun is often called "Six Barrels" by Vietnamese players. In fact, this nickname is even more popular and well-known than the actual name. * Recently, Gatling Gun is one of 11 weapons available in New Newbie Weapon System. * In CF Indonesia, althought this weapon is granted as default weapon from New Newbie Weapon System, it's still available in Item Shop for a price of 1000 KOIN per day (around $0.3 if convert from IDR). ** Similar to CF Indonesia, CF Vietnam also still sold this gun in Item Shop by Vcoin despite that this weapon can be granted from the same system and nobody even bought this gun anymore. Gallery Images= Gatlingun.png|Render HUD_GATLINGGUN.png|HUD icon GatlingGun_HUD.png|HUD Gatling_Gun_ZM.png|HUD (in Crater) |-| Videos= CrossFire - Gatling Gun - Weapon Gameplay Gatling Gun CrossFire 2.0 |-| Category:CrossFire Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Machine Gun